


Art masterpost for Four Dishes

by sillyowl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyowl/pseuds/sillyowl
Summary: Fanart created for Pterawaters' fic Four Dishes for the H50 Big Bang 2018





	Art masterpost for Four Dishes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Dishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333019) by [pterawaters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters). 



Cover

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148250570@N05/26612478337/in/album-72157693673928991/)

Chapter 1 Lasagna  
[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148250570@N05/40634025494/in/album-72157693673928991/)

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on [tumblr](http://ananashelvetti.tumblr.com)


End file.
